objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sword
Sword is an OC by Infinity. He is a retired American competition host who currently plays a few hurt and heals as an all star. He has 'retired' as host of Super Smart Objects, but changed his mind. He had recently hosted Battle For Sticker Island S3-4-5 and Super Dumb Objects and also has recently retired from hosting. He was a star actor before becoming interested in hurt and heals. He's currently a DJ who regularly performs at Yoyle Nightclub. Contract with Tommy Productions 1983-1991 2000-2007 2014-2015 Biography Early life Sword was born in Madrid, Spain, but was of American descent. He grew up watching the Spanish La Liga, and he is a soccer fanatic. He's not that much a fan of american football, because he got injured from it 2 times. Actor Sword joined Tommy Productions in 1983, and was a star actor. His contract wasn't renewed though, therefore he left in 1991. Olympian and Teacher He made one appearance in the Object Olympics, but had to withdraw in Stage 3 when his right shoulder (his particular one) bones happened to be dislocated. He is a fan of Atletico Madrid, as he grew up watching them. But to prevent letting the contestants in Super Dumb Objects know that he doesn't like American Football, he just said "I'm a fan of football. But today we'll do some spanish soccer." He was part of a community "De Spanish Professionals" for a Long time. He was a teacher as well, but this was just for money, and he was a bland teacher. Show Host Sword quit his job as a teacher. In 2000, he rejoined Tommy Productions and hosted Battle For Sticker Island seasons 3-4-5 Before hosting the third, fourth and fifth seasons of Battle For Sticker Island, Sword was an artist and was relatively well-known around town. Sword had many fans as well. One of them, Match was completely obsessed with him. Hermit, before found changed However, for a while Sword was inactive and a hermit, the world had speculated what happened to him. He was eventually recognised in 2007, but the respect he received shortly after this miraculous discovery would die out as he was recognised to be a dangerous gangster. Among the terrible things Sword had done as a gangster was having a kill count of 24 innocent individuals, and he also nearly killed Dollary, who fortunately survived in hospital (there was no such thing as a recovery center back then). Sword has been arrested on several occasions during this period, like his fellow gang members. Helmet let himself take Sword's place in prison at the same time when Blocky was also arrested. Sword and the rest of the gang eventually decided to stop doing these acts, because although they were fun, it also got them into a lot of trouble. This went along with the public reveal of their nationalities. DJing After a few years of living off the money stolen while he was a gang member, Sword was getting broke. To avoid getting disrespected in the nightclub, he temporarily changed his appearance and wore a disguise, calling himself DJ Carrot. Only after he built a good reputation and made a lot of money did he reveal himself to be Sword. Return to hosting Sword then decided to rejoin Tommy Productions again as a host in 2014. He hosted both seasons of Super Dumb Objects, where he was voted "Best Host". He had many host awards but he retired again, saying he was bored. Hurt and Heal Competing While he was hosting, he started off his hurt and heal career competiting and placing 5th in Characters All Star Hurt and Heal. His next job was being to help Pen in Wild Object Hurt and Heal. However, he caused some controversy, causing Pen to get a lot of hurts and Pen ultimately finished a lowly 15th of 23rd. Sword was then recommended to join Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 3 (Revamped). By March 2015, he was still playing it, in the top 4. He also competited in the rebooted second season of Wild Object Hurt And Heal, but that was sadly cancelled. He had the 2nd most health by then, only behind Pen, so he technically placed 2nd. He then competited in A Hurt and Heal, where he was a fan favourite, and he got 1st place. This proved his performance in Insanity Fight was not a fluke, and he claimed that achievement. However, Sword's health was overhealed and cut down in A Hurt and Heal Season 2, and then finished 21st of 24, his lowest finish in Hurt and Heal History. He then won Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 4. Sabbatical From late 2015 until late 2017, Sword took a break from any sort of occupation, and by now he had made enough money to last him the next 7 years. Return to Activity In November 2017, Sword confirmed he would compete in Infinity's new hurt and heal. He won that competition and participated in the second season, where some people finished what they failed to do in the first season, and Sword finished 17th out of 20, his joint lowest finish. Sword joined the 3rd season, hoping to bounce back from his 17th place finish. He finished 4th out of 22, winning $1000,000. Sword then was one of the three hosts of Battle For A Christmas Tree, along with Container and Ray Shell Bladerford. After a 3 month hiatus, Sword came back for the 4th season of RCHaH. Hurt and Heals Wild Object Hurt and Heal Rebooted (2nd) Characters All Star Hurt and Heal (5th) A Hurt and Heal (Victory) A Hurt and Heal Season 2 (23rd) Insanity Fight Hurt And Heal Season 3 (Revamped) (4th) Insanity Fight Hurt and Heal Season 4 ~ Lucky Number 4 (Victory) Random Characters Hurt and Heal (Victory) Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 2 (17th) Random Characters Hurt and Heal Season 3 (4th) Gallery swordocnew.png|Sword in 1982 Tracks (as a music artist) * Make Me Laugh (Wake Me Up Parody) ft. Container (August 30, 2013) * (upcoming, aka like four years ago xD but it will not appear until it does in my fanfic) Scuffle with Ceibo In 2013, after Ceibo Chrystagali made a blunder while performing with Sword, Sword and Ceibo argued on stage. Witnesses, in particular Hispanic witnesses, have said the arargument was quite profane. Important LITTLE MESSAGE: You cannot use Sword without Infinity's permission. Trivia *Sword dropped out of high school when he was 16, as he was an actor at the time. *Sword is an iron sword. *Sword can speak 5 different languages, which are English, Spanish, Portugese, Chinese and French. *Credit to Diamondcup for a few poses. *Sword has a long hatred of Gouffran, his old enemy from kindergarten until Sword's dropout from high school. In his interview of starring as Luzfenberg in "Hal's Revenge", he said one reason he was glad of leaving high school is that there was no more Gouffran. *Based on above, Sword lives very near Gouffran, who doesn't know that. *Sword has retired from hosting due to being addicted to hurt and heals. *Based on above, we can tell that Infinity has changed a lot over the past 3 years. He has gone from a happy, immature kid to a moody, uninterested young adult. I'm just saying. References Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's camp Category:Arms and Legs Category:OCs